1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to the replacement of a damaged conveyor belt. Without the dismantling of numerous sections of the conveyor frame and belt holder, a damaged conveyor belt can be replaced. The current pivotable support is associated with an upper section of a conveyor frame and can be opened and securely closed.
2. Description of the Previous Art
1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,559-Gianvito, et al. enables a sliding belt turn conveyor. Column 5 reads, “In order to replace belt 12, a single member, plate 40, is removed, which allows the wheel assemblies 46 and 47 to be separated from the support brackets 28 so that the belt 12 may be slid to the right as viewed in FIGS. 2-4 and thereby removed from the belt turn conveyor for replacement. The same procedure is followed in reverse in order to apply a new belt to the assembly.” The Gianvito Patent is silent regarding any pivotable support associated with a conveyor frame that can be utilized for conveyor belt replacement.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,488-Hewitt, et al. enables a collapsible conveyor. Column 3 reads, “As best shown in FIG. 4, the locking means 40 comprises a plate 42 pivotally secured on the side of the hollow leg member 22 adjacent to the inclined surface 32. The hinge 44 permits the plate 42 to pivot from a substantially vertical position toward a position extending into the chamber of the hollow leg member 22 at an angle similar to the angle at which the surface 32 is inclined with respect to the leg surface 34 of the upper leg member 24. Pivoting of the plate 42 is controlled by a rotatably locking member 46 preferably, in the form of a bolt with an enlarged head.” The Hewitt Patent is silent regarding any pivotable support associated with a conveyor frame that can be utilized for conveyor belt replacement.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,256-Prager enables an adjustable support for tables. Column 2 reads, “Adjustable support 6 may be stored along the underside of table 8 by collapsing adjustable support 6 to pivot toward table 8 on pivots 14. FIG. 3 shows the support in the storage position.” The Prager Patent is silent regarding any pivotable support associated with a conveyor frame that can be utilized for conveyor belt replacement.
4) U.S. Pat. RE 24,319-McLaughlin enables a gravity converter section of a conveyor. Column 2 reads, “The supports C are telescopic so as to enable the bed to be raised to the desired elevation and degree of inclination. For example . . . where the section is used to divert packages from a conveyor belt . . . . The other end of the section B is lowered below the level of the diverter end so that the packages will move by gravity to their destination.” The McLaughlin Patent is silent regarding any pivotable support associated with a conveyor frame that can be utilized for conveyor belt replacement.